James "Colin" Kimsey
This Page is still a WIP, several edits remain to be made James Colin Kimsey Fattoid Intern | Chiin Ferno’s Assistant His cowlick tends to emote with his emotions, so, sometimes it'll wag like a tail, curl into a heart shape, or, when tired/sad, it'll droop like it doesn't have the energy to stay upright. Masters Student with Calligraphy Powers Colin can use some minor calligraphy without his brush, but it causes pain, since it has to go directly through the pores of his hands; that would be like a last resort sort of thing. Basically, he can transmute anything he likes, though when he paints, and creates, it takes energy from him, which starts to wear him out. If it's a really, really big object, or something that requires a lot of energy to make, like, an artificial person, or some-such, it's terribly draining, and can leave Colin weak for a while; though, rest, sustenance, and affection help him charge up again, and feel better. So, snuggling up with friends, snacks, and stuff like that definitely help get him back in top form. On top of transmuting things, He can use paint offensively, to a degree, mostly in the form of magic bursts, or, blobs of paint that will stick only if He will it; otherwise, it harmlessly drips onto the floor, like a bright blue puddle of water.' ' He can alter the brush-tip of his brush into different weapon edges, like a lance's edge, a hammer-head, or, even into a type of gun that can be used to latch onto things for swell stuff or to fire bursts of energy in bullet form. Which, of course, borrows from his own energy, as well, so He have to use it carefully.' ' He's still trying to work out the details on how it works, or what to name it, but when under extreme pressure, like anger, or overwhelming despair, the paint will change color, and nature, becoming more unstable, and destructive. it takes on a red hue from the negativity, and can be like toxic, being able to melt certain substances. it's hard to control during that kind of emotional stress, but He think a friend, or loved one could help if they tried to talk me down out of that despair, to get his mind back on track. Okay, Boss, He'll do his best to share. it might be a little lengthy, but He'll try not to go too fast. He told you how his persona lives among monsters, who live in secret to keep from being judged by humans, or non-monsters? Well, monsters have a powerful, unstable energy that can sometimes go on the fritz, causing them to go wild; it was dubbed Pandora, due to being seen as a forbidden power. Since his persona works with a group that tends to monsters running amok, he's had a few close encounters, one of them ending with his being bitten, and having some Pandora energy enter into his bloodstream. So, the Pandora being unstable starts to stir when his emotions grow unstable, extremely angry, or filled with despair, emanating a somewhat blood-red aura from his person. The paint on his brush turns from blue, and full of life, to red, and bubbly, as if it's acid. Instead of having the power to create, it becomes a power to erase, being very toxic, and dangerous. If someone that he cares about puts themselves in his path, his subconscious will freeze, so he can't harm them, giving them the chance to talk him down, and calm him out of his instability. Being hugged tends to work, despite initial struggle, but despite the unstable flow of emotions, he won't harm the people he loves most. So, speaking canonically in terms of his character's story, he, essentially, helps to dissolve a war between monsters, and non-monsters, outright erasing the villain that caused it all, becoming a bit of a war hero to Twinhope, which is the city he moves to at the beginning. He kinda envisioned that after all was said and done, he looked to make his dream of being a game designer come true, but, was hitting a bit of a road bump, and not having much luck finding an opening for his dream job. So, he's trying to find a job opening near his area, and not having much luck, when he's passing by some kind of live event, and stops to look out of curiosity; He don't quite know what the term for it is, but, it's set on a podium, with some business person trying to drum up interest in a product, or looking for some new employees? That kind of thing. ' ' Chiin was standing in the back to keep an eye on the crowd to gauge their interest, while someone random was showcasing, and talking about the Fattoid product; naturally, He was curious, since it sounded pretty unique, and after seeing it demonstrated he decided to join the company. ' ' At this part, He admit his vision gets a little foggy, and He don't quite know what happens next; He think some Fattoid splashed onto me, but, He wiped it off like it was nothing, and nothing happened, which He imagine took Chiin by surprise, so after the event, he personally came to see for himself that nothing had happened, remarking that he hadn't seen outright immunity to Fattoid before. He hadn't recognized him right away, but upon hearing his name, he mentioned that we'd met several years ago. After we exchanged a little info about how we'd been doing, he offered me an internship to give me some form of work while working on classes, and trying to find his dream job, and, that was how his persona came to work at Fattoid! ' '''On top of this, for some reason, He keep daydreaming about Boss keeping a log on his powers, since He think He's the first calligraphist he's met, magically speaking. He dunno why, He just thought it was interesting to think about. >/w/< ' ' To provide some context, He was kinda thinking on stuff, since He's plotting to give himself a new outfit? And He thought about how Sora's clothes are enchanted, to protect him from the darkness, and, give him some spiffy new powers; that's when He thought about it being the same for me, that, someone made me the outfit He'll be wearing soon, claiming the clothes would protect me, when it actually transferred an enchantment to protect me from outside forces that would try to force me to change who He was. Normal magic would still hurt me, and have side effects, but literally, all those things He fear happening, or being forced on me, would be completely null, unless He wanted them to happen. ' ' The brush is meant to act as a channel, to channel one's own magic through it, to control their calligraphy easier; it's possible to use calligraphy without a brush, but it will damage your hand, so using a brush is safer, unless there's an emergency of some kind. ' ' And even then, only a certain magic can be channeled through a brush, so not just anyone can become a calligraphist; He imagine it's possible to learn, over time, just like it's possible that anyone can learn to draw, but it takes a lot of work. ' ' So, the brush is basically a vessel used to channel mana, kind of like how a mage uses a staff; it's used differently, but He think that kind of comparison would help. ' ' Imagination is the limit, with this, since you can draw up literally anything you'd like to! Food, items, even literal art if you wish; you can't transmute a living soul, however, so you can't create people. And you can only transmute so much, since the more you work, the more mana you eat up, leaving yourself tired. Resting, and nourishment will help you recharge, so be sure you don't push yourself along too hard. owo ' ' So, calligraphists can't use traditional spells like a mage can; instead, they can transmute all manner of methods of attack, from flying swords, and bursts of light, to a literal splash of water color, so they can technically simulate spells. They can also make use of elemental glyphs, which can be used in several ways, such as a fire glyph, water glyph, wind glyph, and thunder glyph. ' ' He mostly use wind glyphs for high jumps, and leaping through the air multiple times, so it can work very well for movement, as well as attacking, should you need to blow the enehis back; it's all about where you place the glyph that alters its effects, and these are safe to transmute with a touch, because they take so little mana to make. owo ' ' Oh yeah, one more thing for tonight, since it's starting to get a little late; the paintbrush, or vessel itself can also be altered, in some way! The brush tip can alter to resemble various weapon edges, if you need some melee options, so you can switch on the fly between a spear, a blade, to a hammer, keeping the enehis on their toes! One of his friends keeps insisting He should be full magic, but, He think He's honestly a mish-mash of lots of things. XD And, since He's getting sleepy when it comes to lore speaking, have a kinda old character of mine, that acts as his roomie in the story! He's a half-monster feline with shape-shifting abilities, though, He don't quite know how those would work in a combat setting. ^ ^; ' ' He essentially acts as a goofy big brother figure, and teaches me the ropes when it comes to helping the monsters behave themselves; see, they tend to run amok sometimes, so the Monster Control Force was established to help monsters regain their senses, so the police wouldn't treat them unfairly if their berserk state was beyond their control. He uh, is also responsible for a problem He tend to face, since he bit me once while he was in a berserk state. ; ' ' See, Monsters, and non-monsters are separated in terms of energy; humans live by mana, and monsters through a more chaotic power, which was dubbed "pandorum". This energy is pretty dangerous, especially to non-monsters, and it becomes a sort of blight; in his case, though, the energy mingled with what He already had, and seemingly disappeared. However, it still lurks within, and when He lose his emotions to great despair, He become berserk hisself. owo; In this state, his paint takes on a different property entirely, having the toxic scent, and even coloration of blood. A purple, hazy aura lingers, and his eyes turn red; instead of being able to create, the paint takes on a destructive force instead, being capable of eating through things like acid, making it lethal to touch. ' ' Family' 'Curtis | Human | NPC Older Brother, Curtis is in the same area of study as Colin. He and Colin took a lot of classes together, since they were really used to being with each other ' ' Mr. Kimsey | Human | NPC Father, Retired Postal Worker ' ' Tart Kildread | ??? | NPC Tart's the big green cat you drew before! He's a family friend, basically, and He suppose would count as a roomie. He'll need to think about his education, and stuff, but he's essentially a lawly sort that tends to things; he's still a part of Colin's life, though not quite as regular as he was at first. See, he works for a little group that tends to the monster inhabitants, ensuring they're protected, and safe, or aren't hurting other people. He's a bit of a body-shifter, so he can alter his size in different ways. ' ''' Calvin | Djinn | NPC Acts as a bit of a caretaker of sorts He wouldn't know the exact region just yet, but He always imagined that he served as someone's genie many years ago, in an Arabian land; for reasons He haven't determined yet, he was forced into hiding, and sealed in an ornate lamp. This lamp found its way from one person's hands to another, eventually ending up in his grandfather's hands, and kept in the attic. He didn't know there was a genie in there, though. So, one day, when we were doing some cleaning, He was helping go through things, and unplugged said lamp, only to be greeted by a rather magic-bloated genie, since he hadn't granted wishes in so long. The rest is history. Calvin can actually grant inifinite wishes, so long as he gathers enough magical energy, which he constantly takes in, bit by bit, gathering in his body; it mostly affects his size, as He imagine you've seen.